Update Summary 29May
The 29th May 2019 Update came with a lot of major changes to the game. Read about them here. *'General Gameplay Changes' **Suppression requirements changed. Time for each job is 19min minimum. Cleaners for each job is 18,096 minimum (half of before). For context: Sea of Life needs 1350PRD~ for min time and 1350~ TRS for min cleaners. However, at 900TRS it is already 24k cleaners, which is much lesser than before. Laonhaje+10 has 930PRD and 887 TRS. **Detailed Exploration (DE) requirements changed. Now, you only need to get Trusting intimacy to DE an area. If you also suppress the whole area group to grade 5, you get around 100-250 turn reduction during exploation. So it's still worth suppressing the area but getting materials and dungeons will be much easier now. How good is this update? Fantasy Morgan with Ennoble 32 and no gear can nearly-minturn explore Eastern Mountains (full industry and association). Fantasy Dane+7 with no equipment can min-turn any Eastern Mountain area. **Loading screens are faster now. Oh my god yes. **Rift can be promoted at any time. Once you clear floor 30 of a rift, a button appears that allows you to move to the next one without having to wait for the weekly reset. This should be very useful to those trying to quickly climb the rift and catch up. **Rift Fantasy Stone rewards changed. Rifts 10-12 now give 1,2,3 fantasy stones respectively at floor 1. Floor 30 is just companion summon tickets. This should make it much easier for people to get fantasy units. **Immortal Exploration materials available for purchase in Domain. You heard it. They've made it even more easier to get immortal materials. I hope you had your domain towers all filled. **A variety of legendary exploration materials have been made TRADEABLE. All for high prices too. * Temporary Events **Event Rift 29 May 2019: 100 floors, 90 gems. Old rift, should be easy. **Random Box Event: You get 2 random box keys in the mail daily. There are 5 boxes to choose from. The rest can be opened with 30 gems each. Advice: Open box with tickets and fantasy stone/key. With the update the fantasy materials box isn't as lucrative. The gold and cleaner boxes are useless. **Craft Mission: Free Master TKTs!!1! Time Remaining: June 4 2019 14:59:00 +0000 **Check-In 29 May 2019: 14 days. 12 days gives you Master TKT. **On-Time Event June 2019: It has begun already, don't be fooled by the name. No select tkt this time, but instead 1 master tkt of each type (combat, explore, station) (3 total). Other stuff I counted: 6 IV Tkts, 160 Gems. All of this for just logging in twice daily. *'UI Changes' **Skills show up as MAX now and 5/5. This is perhaps in preparation of lvl6 skills that Korean players already have. **Suppressors show Area Group stabilisation progress. *'Companion Changes' **'Raver' Master Paleologist Station added. Has skill to reduce Forest dungeon capacity reduction speed by 40%, and 5% more yield in Forest dungeons. Fantasy Immortal mats: Basalt, Jar, Garnet, Fur. **'Copuder' Master Ore Collector Station added. Has skill to reduce Light dungeon capacity reduction speed by 40%, and 5% more yield in Light dungeons. Fantasy immortal mats: Obsidian, Sawtooth, Garnet, Fur **'Minel' Master Labor Expert Station added. Has skill to reduce Dark dungeon capacity reduction speed by 40%, and 5% more yield in Dark dungeons. Fantasy Immortal mats: Simstone, Sawtooth, Amethyst, Seeds **'Skull Crown' Master Adventurer added. Only has 1 damage skill. The other 4 skills are all "After X hits, increases ASPD by Y%". The highest skill goes upto 180% ASPD after 50 hits. **'Sylar' Fantasy Rank-up added. Get him. He'll absolutely trash bosses. **'Reny' Fantasy Rank-up added. Good healer with MATK reduction buff. May get lvl6 skills in the future. **'Jin Elina VERY IMPORTANT' She no longer does her initial explosion outside of buffs. Buffs are applied first, and then she explodes. (Meaning she no longer does any damage in Shield Knight-only stages, and you won't be able to use her to one-shot kill 100% rift stages)